This project with the Marine Biological Laboratory, "Professional Services in Support of NLM's Outreach Efforts to Encourage the Use of Computers and Information Science in Medicine," seeks to accomplish two things: (1) 30 leaders in the health sciences will be trained in an annual one-week course in how computerized medical information and communications services can be optimally applied to research, education, and practice; and the equipment and facilities used for this training will be used for orientation sessions for the hundreds of medical scientists who come through the MBL's many educational sessions, to acquaint them with MEDLINE, Grateful Med, and other electronic information sources.